


Broken Wings

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: A drabble about Inoue in Hueco Mundo.





	Broken Wings

My wings are broken.

Tatsuki-chan helped me fly again, but they broke again.

 

My wings are broken.

I'm no good at fighting. I am always a burden to others.

 

My wings are broken.

I wanted to protect my friends, but for my sake they were in danger.

 

My wings are broken.

How could I be afraid of Kurosaki-kun while he fought for me?

 

My wings are broken.

It does not matter how much I train or risk my life. I always end up depending on Kurosaki-kun.

 

My wings are broken.

And I do not know if I'll fly again.


End file.
